The primary objectives of the Mental Health Research and Development Center are to conduct meaningful research, encourage the utilization of research findings, and thus improve the mental health functioning of Black people. During the coming year, the following research projects will be completed: (1) Conceptions of Mental Healt in the Black Community; (2) Social and Political Aspects o Sickle Cell Anemia; (3) Recruitment and Retention of Minority Correctional Employees; (4) Mental Health Services to Children. Moreover, several research projects will be implemented. Other tasks (Work Plan) for the Mental Health Research and Development Center involve the following: (1) Publishing two books: Mental Health: A Black Perspective and Crime and Its Impact on the Black Community; (2) Conducting everal research, evaluation, and training workshops; (3) Collecting information for a sourcebook on the Black community; (4) Developing a library and data collection unit; (5) Recruiting a visiting scholar, and new members for the Advisory Committee; (6) Developing additional sources for funding; and (7) Improving the management of the Center.